Unexpected Love
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Yugi joins a band known as 'The Egyptian Gods'. He falls for the electric guitar player, Yami Sennen, but will Yami return his feelings? Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay. Welcome to Unexpected Love. For once, I am letting my Inner Self tell you the members of the band BEFORE Yugi joins.

Inner Self: Anzu, Yami, Marik, Bakura, Kaiba, Joey.

Me: What's wrong, Grumpy Pants?

IS: Don't call me that, and none of your buisness.

Me: O-kay. Hopefully she'll be less grumpy after this chapter.

IS: No promises. Me: Yami. Do the disclaimer.

Yami: I don't want to.

Yugi: Please? *puppy eyes*

Yami: Gah. I can't fight those eyes. Puzzleshipping-Lover doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters. She only owns her ideas and her OCs Me: Who will be introduced in a later chapter.

* * *

"Mokuba. What time is it?" a boy with brown hair asked.

"About noon, Seto. Why?" a boy with shaggy black hair answered.

Seto sighed. "Call up the rest of the band. We have to do some last minute practicing before tonight." he said.

"What about lunch? Aren't you hungry?" Mokuba asked.

"I'll eat something later, okay. We need this last minute practice" Seto argued.

"Okay" Mokuba sighed. He grabbed the phone and started dialing some phone numbers.

*5 minutes later*

Anzu, Bakura, Joey, Kaiba, Marik, and Yami met in a soundproof room.

"Okay. Let's practice the opening song for tonight" Seto said. The rest of the band nodded and went to their instruments. Anzu played the keyboard. Bakura played the base guitar. Joey played the drums*. Kaiba played the electric guitar and was the main vocalist. Marik also played a base guitar. Yami played the electric guitar as well, and was the second main vocalist. The others were background vocalists.

The band started to play. Kaiba and Yami started to sing.

"You spurn my natural emotions. You make me feel like dirt. And I'm hurt. And if I start a commotion, I run the risk of losing you, and that's worse." the two sang.

"Ever fallen in love with someone? Ever fallen in love, in love with someone? Ever fallen in in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with?" Baakura, Joey, Marik, and Anzu sang.

"And I can't see much of a future, unless we find out who's to blame. What a shame. And we won't be together much longer, unless we realize that we are the same." Yami sang.

"Ever fallen in love with someone? Ever fallen in love, in love with someone? Ever fallen in in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with?" Kaiba sang.

"Ever fallen in love with someone? Ever fallen in love, in love with someone? Ever fallen in in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with?" the entire band sang.

"You disturb my natural emotions. You make me feel like dirt. And I'm hurt. And if I start a commotion, I run the risk of losing you, and that's worse." Yami and Kaiba sang.

"Ever fallen in love with someone? Ever fallen in love, in love with someone? Ever fallen in in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with?" Anzu, Bakura, Joey, and Malik sang.

"Ever fallen in love with someone? Ever fallen in love, in love with someone? Ever fallen in in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with?" Yami sang.

"Ever fallen in love with someone? Ever fallen in love, in love with someone? Ever fallen in in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with?" Kaiba saing.

"Ever fallen in love with someone? Ever fallen in love, in love with someone? Ever fallen in in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with?" the entire band sang.

"Fallen in love with. Ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with?" Kaiba finished.

At the end of the song, the band cheered and congradulated one another. This was one of their most difficult songs ever. Mokuba came into the room.

"Seto. He's here" Mokuba said. Seto nodded.

"Send him in" Seto said. Mokuba nodded and left.

"Who's here, Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"A boy who wants to join the band" Seto said.

"A boy!" Joey exclaimed. Great, Kaiba might fall for this newcomer and dump him!

"Relax, Puppy. No one could ever replace you in my heart" Seto said, going over and kissing Joey's forehead. Joey kissed Kaiba's lips. Kaiba kissed back.

"Yeah, can you guys not do that around us" Yami asked. Kaiba and Joey pulled apart. A boy who looked almost like Yami came into the room.

"Um, I'm looking for Seto Kaiba" he said.

"Right here. You guys need to leave for the time being" Kaiba said, turning to the band.

Anzu, Bakura, Joey, Marik, and Yami left the room.

"Name" Kaiba said

"Yugi Muto" the boy said.

"Age" Kaiba said.

"Seventeen" Yugi said.

"Really?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes." Yugi monotoned.

"Okay. What instrument suits you best?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm not good at an instrument, but my friends say I have a pretty good voice" Yugi said.

"Really? Sing for me, then" Seto said.

Yugi took a deep breath and walked over to a microphone.

" There is a world. That is virtual and different. It can be so cold, makes us stand up for whats right. Are hopes are alive. Your fear is stated to the start.

Here we are Goin' far to save all that we love.  
If we give all we've got we will make it though.  
Here we are like a star,  
shinin' bright on your world today.  
Make evil go away.

Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.  
Code Lyoko, be there when you go.  
Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.  
Code Lyoko, stronger after all.

A world of machines, it can shadow human nature. And all that we need, is a way to find the answer. One thing to show. You can count on us for good.

Here we are Goin' far to save all that we love.  
If we give all we've got we will make it though.  
Here we are like a star,  
shinin' bright on your world today.  
Make evil go away.

Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.  
Code Lyoko, be there when you go.  
Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.  
Code Lyoko, stronger after all.

We'll do our best, to never let you down. We're up to the test. To turn this world around.

Here we are Goin' far to save all that we love.  
If we give all we've got we will make it though.  
Here we are like a star,  
shinin' bright on your world today.  
Make evil go away.

Here we are Goin' far to save all that we love.  
If we give all we've got we will make it though.  
Here we are like a star,  
shinin' bright on your world today.  
Make evil go away." Yugi finished.

Kaiba was silent. Yugi's friends had been right. He had an AMAZING voice. It was so heartfelt and full of determination. Kaiba liked that in a singer.

"Congradulations. Your in the band" Kaiba said with a smile.

"You mean, you don't have to think about it?" Yugi asked.

"No. I don't Your friends were right. You do have an amazing voice. It was incredible" Kaiba said.

"Arigato" Yugi said.

"Your welcome" Kaiba said. Mokuba came back in the room.

"Um, bro, Joey's having a meltdown. He's afraid that you're , ahem, falling for him" Mokuba said, pointing at Yugi. Kaiba sighed.

"I'm coming. Yugi, it's time for you to meet the others as well" Kaiba said. Yugi nodded, and he, Kaiba, and Mokuba left the room.

* * *

IS: Okay, That actually did cheer me up

Me: Good. Anyway, the songs used in this chapter were Ever Fallen in Love? and A World Without Danger IS: She doesn't own either of 'em, and the rights go their respective owners.

IS: Until Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: PM me requests for songs. To tell the complete truth, for the first song last chapter, I was looking for songs with male leads, and I just thought of Ever Fallen in Love from a Puzzleshipping video I once watched.  
IS: Okay, we don't need to hear about the yaoi pairings you ship.  
Me: B-But! I leik Yaoi!  
IS: Yes, but the reveiwers don't need to know about the pairings you ship.  
Me: Just tell them of the pairings I forgot to mention that will be in this story -_-  
IS: MalikxMarik, RyouxBakura, and OCxOC Me: And, off to the chapter.

Seto, Yugi, and Mo0kuba entered the Kaiba mansion's living room.

"Kaiba" Joey exclaimed, running to him.

"Miss me, puppy? I promised you no one could replace you" Seto said soothingly, kissing Joey's lips. Yami fake gagged. Seto and Joey shot him a look. Marik and Bakura chuckled. Yugi took a look at the band members. His eyes stopped on Yami Sennen. His heart started to race, so he looked away.

'What happened? I don't even know him! Why did my heart start to race like that?' Yugi asked himself.

"Yugi. This is Joey, Anzu, Bakura, Marik, and Yami" Seto introduced.

"Congratz on making the band" Anzu said politely.

"Thanks" Yugi said.

"So, got any friends?" Bakura asked. Marik whacked him on the back. Bakura growled.

"This guy's real name is Fluffy" Marik said, pointing to Bakura. Bakura growled again.

"Kitty. Don't growl" Marik scolded.

"I thought you said his nickname was Fluffy" Yugi said.

"Marik is the nickname king around here" Joey said.

"Did you like what you saw?" Yami asked with a smirk. Yugi's face turned red and he turned away again.

"So, what instrument do you play?" Anzu asked.

"Yugi doesn't play an instrument. He's going to be the third lead singer." Kaiba said.

"Can you sing for us, then?" Anzu asked.

Yugi took a deep breath, and nodded. Anzu, Bakura, Joey, Marik, Seto, and Yami took a seat somewhere in the room.

Yugi cleared his throat and started singing.

"The voice of the wind whispes in my ear. That winter is here, my body tremble. Next to me is you. Your breath is white, and seems cold.  
This year, well, my life has withered. I wait for the upcoming spring apologetically whilelistening to the chains of the life continue to bud in the light.  
I know of my fate to keep rotting, but still, I am strong. I want to breath. I want to sing. I want to leave something behind. That says I haved; A proof of my life.

I don't want to sing a sad song. Hey, I'm begging you, right now all I want.  
Is to laugh next to you. I want to sing a kind song.

Several wintes pass by, and I finally realized that this emotion was unable to convey, what it wanted to, but my my heart was always, connected to yours, right?  
It's so dark, I can't see.  
I can't hear anything.  
I'm scared, it hurts..  
It's lonely!  
While everything around me continues to dissappear,only your smile has yet to dissappear.

Your singing a kind song, aren't you?  
Even though we're being encompassed by a world of solitude I'm always with you, don't forget that!  
You're never alone.

I'm not lonely, you're here. You hold me close, with your warm hands. Even though I cannot hear anything, I can still understand you. The hand you touched me with, told me 'I Love You.'

I don't want to sing a sad song Hey, I'm begging you, right now, all I want.  
Is to sing together, with you!  
I want to sing, a kind song!

I want to dedicate it to you, a song of sorrowful parting. In the end, I want to tell you.

Arigato" Yugi finished.

Anzu wiped her eyes. Bakura looked away. Joey held Seto tighter. Seto held Joey closer. Yami discreetly swiped at his eyes.

"That was beautiful" Anzu said, still wiping her eyes. "It was so heartfelt and emotional"

"I like to put emotion in my songs when I write them. And also, most inspiration comes from my life itself" Yugi explained.

"What inspired this song, then?" Yami asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." Yugi said, looking at the floor.

"What was the oe you sang for your interveiw called, and what was this one called?" Seto asked.

"This one was called Proof of Life. The other one was called A World Without Danger" Yugi said.

"A World Without Danger? How'd you come up with that?" Joey asked.

"Once, my grandpa told me how dangerous the music industry was going to be. I asked him why, and all he said was 'I's a dangerous world out there, Yugi.'. As I wrote the song, I was thinking about that. And then..." Yugi stopped talking.

"What happened?" Anzu asked.

Yugi took a deep breath and looked at the floor again.

"I really don't want to say" Yugi said.

"Please tell us" Anzu begged. The band heard a sniffle come from the small 17 year old. Yugi closed his eyes.

"MY GRANDPA DIED OF A HEART ATTACK!" he yelled. After that, he ran out of the room. Yami followed him.

Outside, Yugi was sitting in the yard, crying. Yami came up to him, and sat down.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked.

"I just want to say that I can relate to what you're feeling right now. My parents were killed in a car accident. Loosing them was really hard on me. I went into music to ease the pain, but I just kept writing sad songs, because all I felt was pain and sadness." Yami explained.

"Can you, maybe, sing one of them for me?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded and cleared his throat.

"On a night when silence encompassed the city. White was pouring down. Your extended palms. In the breif moment I touched it, I understood this soundless fragment. Accumulating without a sound. Light gathered, and you laugh. 'What kind of sounmd was that just now?'  
You asked this because you can no longer Hear anything.

Tell me if it hurts, tell me if if it's lonely.  
What kind of place are you leaving to see?  
Don't leave, wherever your going, I cannot follow. Weren't the two of us, always together as one?

In the thick layers of snow, I couldn't do anything but hold you as you disappeared.  
If wishes come true, then just once more,  
I'd like to hear your voice. Just once, one more time.  
Call out to me.

In your hollow eyes,  
I saw a liquid reflected. The grey world seems to have stopped, as only the soft snow Comes Down.

You continue to grow cold,  
that voice that won't return.  
Cannot explain this to me.  
Listen to my voice: Laugh again!  
The tears dry up as you pass away,  
and dissolve into you!

If wishes come true, then take away my voice, and give it to my beloved one, please.  
I am all alone in a world without you, and all that remains Is this moment of us together...  
As you rot away.

I was in love you, and I couldn't even say it.  
I am locked out of a world with you, for eternity.  
Even if I scream, it won't reach you, and your voice is no longer here.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hey, to the thickening snow, find some way to pile up, forever.  
This soundless voice of mine, erase it away.  
All of it.  
Make it white" Yami finished.

"That seems like it would go toether with my song" Yugi sniffled.

"I was going to ask you that. We could pair our songs together, and do like a whole scene of two people, one with an incurable disease, the other trying to take care of the person. When they go outside one day, when the person is feeling better, the person runs a few steps ahead, and ffalls to the ground, as if the person died." Yami said.

"And the other person could say how sad he/she was, and stay in the snow, holding the other person, and freeze to death" Yugi finished.

Anzu and the others rushed outside.

"We -huff huff- heard a scream" Joey said.

"Relax, guys. I was just singing Soundless Voice to our newest addition" Yami assured.

And we were talking about pairing our songs together" Yugi added. Yami nodded in ageement, and the two explained the idea that they had.

*That Night*

Yugi was in one of Kaiba's many guest rooms. He was just across the hall from Yami.

-Yugi's Dream-

"Hey there, Aibou" Yami said, shutting the door of Yugi's room. Yugi woke up.

"What's goin' on?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Yami sat down next to him on the bed. The door locked itself. Yugi was confused.

"Relax. It's just you and me, now." Yami assured. He threw Yugi's blanket off the bed. The curtains of the window pulled shut.

Yami laied down next to Yugi. Yugi's heart was racing.

"Come here, you" Yami said in his ear, pulling Yugi close.

Fingers entertwined. Lips came together. Hands slipped under shirts.

"Aishiteru, Yami" Yugi said, inbetween kissed.

"Aishiteru, Yugi" Yami said back. Yami pulled off Yugi's shirt.

Yugi pulled off Yami's shirt. The two continued to kiss each other. Yami's free hand ran through Yugi's hair. Yugi did the same with his free hand.

-End dream-

Yugi woke up. He rubbed his temples to clear his mind. What had that dream meant? Was he...in love with Yami Sennen?

IS: What...was that?  
Me: I've been waiting to put that as Yugi's dream for some time, now, actually IS: *growls*  
Me: You told me to finish the chapter. I finished it. DEAL WITH WHAT YOU GOT!  
IS: Whateves.  
Me: Also, the songs were Proof of Life by in Kagamine and Soundless Voice by Len Kagamine.  
IS: She doesn't own either of them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I was looking for songs, I was singing Inuyasha songs.  
IS: She put 2 and 2 together and Me: I decided that Inu songs will be in here IS: Now enjoy the stingking chapter.  
Me: Ignore her. She gets all huffy when I can't write for a while. Don't forget, I'm leaving on the 10th. I won't be back until the 14th. IS: Also, when she has school-  
Me: My summer just started May 23rd. Don't worry.  
IS: She won't be able to do a good updating. She'll have to make an updating schedule from her time schedule.  
Me: Because I really need to study in 10th grade. I almost flunked Algebra 1, and my mom's gunna kill me if I don't do well in 10th grade.  
IS: Also, since she's turning 15 on June 22nd, her dad's gunna teach her how to drive, and she's going to be taking Driver's Education Me: And I'm joining my school's Track team as well. I'm going to be super busy. I'll tell you guys when my school starts, and I won't be able to update that often. I'm sorry, guys. Real Life comes first.

* * *

'Okay. I am. I am in love with Yami Sennen. I am in love with Yami Sennen.'

No matter how many times Yugi said it to himself, he couldn't believe it. But, he had dreamed that...slightly pleasing dream.

'I love him. I love him, but is he like me?' Yugi said silently. He splashed cold water on his face. He started to sing quietly to himself.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass. A soft green pillow.  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes.  
And when again they open, the sun will rise." He sang, exiting the room's restroom. He exited the room and headed towards where the Kaiba mansion's dining room was.

"Here it's safe, and here it's warm.  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm.  
Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true.  
Here is the place where I Love You" Yugi sang softly. He came into the dining room. The rest of the band was already eating. Yugi sat down in one of the many chairs that wasn't occupied. He wanted to finish the song. BUt would the band make fun of him, because it sounded girly? What would Yami say? He had to risk the chances.

"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away.  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray.  
Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay. And when again, it's morning, they'll wash away."

The band had stopped eating. Yugi didn't even notice. The maid who was brining in a plate for Yugi had stopped moving. It was as if the world stopped. As if he could control everything just by singing.

"Here it's safe, and here it's warm.  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm.  
Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true.  
Here is the place where I Love You.

Here is the place where I Love You" Yugi finished. The maid set his plate down and raced out of the room. When she was back in the kitchen, she dabbed her eyes with her apron.

Everyone at the table, minus Yugi, was stunned. How much sadness and emotion did this boy hold?

"What song was that?" Set asked calmly. Yugi flinched.

"Oh um, I just call it Deep in the Meadow" Yugi said, "I hope I didn't disturb anybody with it" Yugi said.

"Why would ya disturb us? We love your singin'!" Joey said happily. The rest of the band nodded in agreement.

Yugi silently began to eat. He didn't want to embarass himself any more than he already had.

*That night at the concert*

"Alright! Who loved that song?" Yami asked into the mic. His response was a bunch of fans who screamed as loud as they could.

"Okay! That's a lot of you! I want you all to meet someone new! He just joined the band, and you guys are going to love him! Here he is, Ladies and Gentlemen, Yugi Muto!" Yami said. Yugi came on the stage. He went to the microphone that was short enough for him. The Yami started to play. Yugi sang after a while.

"fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru"

The rest of the band began to join in. For this song, instead of the keyboard, Anzu played the flute.

"chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu itsuwari ya uso wo matoi tachisukumu koe mo naku"  
Anzu started the flute for a bit, then stopped. Everyone stopped playing, except for Yami.  
"aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou"

Everyone played but Anzu.

"boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara ikite yuku doko made mo shinjite'ru hikari motome arukidasu kimi to ima"

Anzu got in her flute solo, and she stopped as the rest started up again.

" boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu itsuwari ya uso wo matoi tachisukumu koe mo naku boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara ikite yuku doko made mo furikaeru michi wo tozashi aruite'ku eien ni"

The only sounds heard were Yami's guitar and Yugi's voice.

"tachisukumu koe mo naku ikite yuku eien ni"

At first, the crowd was silent. A single person clapping turned into many people clapping. The clapping rose into cheering and shouting. Yugi smiled. The crowd had liked his song!

They started up a new song. Anzu was the one who sung. It was another one Yugi had written, but she had memorized the lyrics.

"Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone So I prayed for help to distant million stars

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun And we always seek after love and peace Forever more Growing growing woe baby we can work it out Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams

All of us what to take a lasting happiness Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep

Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy We have peace of mind Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone We live on together and we will find some precious things Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

There is the warm heart places on my mind In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet There are many stars they have talk with me so kind They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun And we always seek after love and peace Forever more Growing growing woe baby we can work it out Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone We live on together and we will find some precious things Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die"

The crowd roared with cheers and shouts and clapping.

"We hope you enjoyed youselves tonight! Those last two songs were written by our newest addition! Give it up for Yugi Muto!" Yami said again. Everyone was cheering louder now.

'This is like aa dream come true! Now, if only that dream from last night would come true..." Yugi said to himself.

We love you, Domino City! Have a Good Night!" Yami yelled. Everyone cheered as the curtains closed.

*Back at the mansion*

The band was celebrating Yugi's success by a little buffet. Everyone was stuffing themselves like crazy. Yugi was enjoying everything he had put on his plate. A problem occured when Yugi bit into one of the chocolate truffles Mokuba had made. Inside the truffle were nuts.

Well, s***.

Yugi was extremely allergic to nuts. He dropped the half-eaten truffle on the ground. He started to cough and hyperventilate. He could barely breath.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked. Yugi tried to answer, but all he could muster was coughing.

"Are you allergic to anything? Yami asked. Yugi nodded.

"Nuts" he coughed. Yami picked up the half-eaten truffle.

"Seto." Yami said warningly.

"What?" Seto asked. He was as concerned as everyone else was.

"He's allergic to nuts. Look" Yami said, showing Seto the half-eaten truffle.

"Guys! Focus on Yugi!" Anzu cried out.

Yami made Yugi lean on him.

"Seto, we have to get to a hospital" Yami said urgently. Seto nodded. He and Yami, who was now carrying the coughing and hyperventilating Yugi, went outside to one of the million cars Seto owned. Seto got in front. Yami went into the back. Seto got out of the driveway and drove as fast as he could.

"It'll be okay, Little One" Yami said to Yugi, stroking his arms and hair.

"You're going to be okay"

* * *

Me: Lalalalalalalalalala~ IS: You are so unoriginal.  
Me: Well, I like the idea, so hush up! Kudos to anyone who guesses what Disney movie I got the nut allergy from.  
IS: Sing in this chapter were Deep in the Meadow, or, Rue's Lullaby by Sting, Deep Forest by Do As Infinity,and Every Heart by BoA.  
Me: Three songs in one chapter?! I'VE GONE INSANE!  
IS: Sweetie, you went insane long, long ago. *nods head*


	4. Chapter 4

IS: You all FAILED Me: Be nice, Ninja Puff.  
IS: Is that what your going to call me?  
Me: Yes. Anywhat, the movie is Game Plan.  
IS: So HAHA YOU ALL-  
Me: SHUT THA FUDGE UP, NINJA PUFF!

* * *

Yami and Seto and Yugi arrived at the hospital. Yugi had gone unconcious during the car ride. Seto and Yami ran inside the hospital, Yami still carrying Yugi. The secretary looked at them.

"Please help him! He ate nuts! We didn't know he was allergic!" Yami exclaimed.

"Sennen, calm yourself" Seto said.

"I'm trying!" Yami growled.

The secretary handed Seto a clipboard. A nurse came out of the back with a stretcher. Yami placed Yugi on it gently. Seto and Yami sat down.

"Yami, go get my laptop from the car. I need it." Seto said. Yami nodded and went to go get Seto's laptop.

'He's going to be okay. He has to be okay!' Yami said mentally. He got Seto's laptop from underneath the seat and went back into the hospital. I gave it to Seto.

"Here" Yami said quickly, giving it to him.

"Sennen. Calm. The ****. Down. Now" Seto told me. He opened the laptop and started typing away. Yami sat back down and stared at the floor. Yami started to sing softly.

"Day to night, dark to light,  
Fall the sands of time.  
Let the years like the gears Of a clock unwind

In your mind walk through time Back to better days.  
Memories, like a dream,  
Wash tears away.

Like a star in the sky,  
Darkness can't reach you Light the night, joy is light,  
Till the new dawn.

Cast away your old face Let go your spite,  
With this mask I'll ask To borrow your light" he sang.

Seto stared at him.

"What in the world is that?" he asked.

"It's called A Song of Healing. I thought that maybe, if I sang it..." Yami's voice trailed off. Seto nodded understandingly.

"I see" he said. He wrotedown a few more things on the papers, and handed the clipboard and pencil back to the secretary.

"Arigato, " the secretary said.

"You're welcome, Goshia. Just don't tell a lot of people we were here. Especially because he had this severe allergic reaction" Seto said. Goshia noded, and turned back to the computer. Seto went back and sat down. A while later, a nurse came to the lobby.

"Yami Sennen. Seto Kaiba" she said. The two walked up to her.

"We were able to help him. You two got him here really fast, and that was excellent due to his condition." the nurse explained.

"May we see him?" Seto asked.

"Yes, you may. He's sleeping, right now, though" the nurse said.

"what room number?" Seto asked.

"Room 124" the nurse said.

"Arigato" Seto and Yami said. The two walked off to find Yugi's room. Once they did, they went inside. Yami came to his bedside and gently stroked his arm.

"Yami. I have a question to ask. The way you worried about him. The way you couldn't calm down. Are you in love with him?" Seto asked.

Yami looked at the ground. After a while, he said "Yes. I am."

"I knew it. I know that he feels the same way, Yami. You have to wait for the right moment, though. Got it?" Seto said. Yami nodded. He looked back at Yugi and began to sing again.

"Go to sleep,  
Rest upon your bed,  
May this night bring dreams to your head

Hear my voice,  
Never let it die,  
Keep this lullaby

Soon the sun shall set on,  
Long it will be till dawn,  
Never from you will I be gone

Carry on,  
Rid this world of fear,  
Now the time is near,  
Peace will soon reign here..." He sang softly.

Yami and seto sat down a while after Yami finished singing.

"These are deep songs, Yami. I'm glad you can actually write them" Seto said. Yami just nodded.

*a few weeks later. I wanted to do a time-skip. Just deal with it*

Yugi peeked his head out of the doorway. Good. No one was near. He closed the door and went to the piano in the room. He sat down and started to play. He sang as he played.

"Present, past, and truth unite Waken to the morning light

Hide your darkest doubts and fears away in me Back and forth through space and time you'll stay with me Careful to not overlook the unseen...

Flee the darkness, seek the bright Chase the dawn all through the night

Trust my word and play this melody with me One day soon you'll learn and turn the key for me Here in this world nothing's quite as it seems..." he sang. He didn't know that Yami had slipped into the room as he had played.

"Yugi. That was very beautiful" Yami said. Yugi jumped.

"Hi, Yami" he said with a smile. Yami sat next to him.

"Um, Yugi. I wanted to tell you something." Yami said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"I'm just going to say it. Seto told me, and I'm the same. Yugi, I love you, okay. I've been holding it in for a couple weeks now, and I just needed to get it out. You understand how I feel, right?" Yami said.

Yugi was shocked a bit, at first. His shock wore off as he hugged Yami.

"Aishiteru, Yami" Yugi said quietly. Yami wrapped his arms protectively around Yugi.

"Aishiteru, Yugi" Yami said back.

*With the rest of the band*

"HOSPITAL!" the band's manager, Claire Anzi Alex, shreiked.

"Yes. He had a severe allergic reaction." Seto explained calmly. Claire sighed.

"I have to leave for a few months, and a new addition to the band gets into the hospital. I can't leave you guys alone for five seconds, can I" Claire sighed.

"Claire, we took care of it." Seto said.

"Yeah! Yug's fine now" Joey said.

Yami and Yugi came into the room, Yami's arm draped over Yugi';s shoulder.

"So, you two finally sealed the deal, I see" Seto said.

"Oh. Hey Claire. This is Yugi Muto, the newest addition to 'The Egyptian Gods', and now officially my boyfriend, so keep your hands off" Yami growled defensively.

"Yami. Three things. One, it's nice to see you too. Two, I can't wait to see what instrument he play. Three, OMR HE'S ADORABLE! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Claire squealed, running to Yugi and giving him a tight hug. She let Yugi go when Yami growled again.

"Guys, Yugi's got a new song for us. Follow us" Yami said. Claie and the band nodded, and followed Yami and Yugi back to the previous room. Yugi sat at the piano again and began to play and sing.

"Present, past, and truth unite Waken to the morning light

Hide your darkest doubts and fears away in me Back and forth through space and time you'll stay with me Careful to not overlook the unseen...

Flee the darkness, seek the bright Chase the dawn all through the night

Trust my word and play this melody with me One day soon you'll learn and turn the key for me Here in this world nothing's quite as it seems..." he sang.

Claire wiped her eyes. "That was beautiful!" she sniffled.

"Arigato" Yugi said. Claire hugged Yugi again, only let go after a second.

"Claire" Yami said warningly.

"Gomen" Claire said. Yami sighed. Great. He'd have to make sure Yugi didn't sleep alone tonight.

* * *

Me: Okay, The song I used are as follows.  
IS: Song of Healing.  
Me: Zelda's Lullaby.  
IS: Sheik's Theme.  
Me: I found them all so beautifully sung, so I used them.  
IS: She's sorry for the late update, btw Me: So, you've finally met the manager.  
IS: Until next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Okay, I've been soooo bad on not updating this sooner. I apologize.  
IS: This is a response to one of or reveiwers, saying we should name the songs we use in the first author's note rather than the one at the end of the chapter.  
Me: I want to say, we don't know what songs were going to use each chapter. The reason why we don't put it at the begining is because, I'll just search Youtube randomly until I find the right song.  
IS: We don't mean to be rude about not putting the songs in the first author's note, but-  
Me: -We have to search Youtube time and time again, until the perfect song comes up.

* * *

Yugi backed up further in his closet. He was currently hiding from Claire. He wished Yami were here, but Yami and Seto had an inteveiw to go to, and Joey, Anzu, Marik, and Bakura were doing things in their rooms, oblivious to what happened outside the walls of the rooms. Yugi could conclude one thing, for sure.

Claire was nuts.

Claire had chased him around for a few hours, until he had managed to hide in his closet. His stomach growled, but he didn't dare move from his hiding spot.

"YUUUUUUUGIIIIII!" Claire called out. Yugi silenced his breathing. His phone chose that particular moment to ring. He answered it, a little ticked at whoever was calling.

"Hey, Yugi" his best friend, Ryou Nani, said. Yugi's heart soared. He hadn't talked with Ryou in 3 years!

"Ryou!" Yugi exclaimed happily.

"You still remember me?" Ryou asked.

"Of course I do! Without you, I would've never made it through High School" Yugi said.

"Yugi, you're joking" Ryou said.

"Actually, Ryou. I'm not." Yugi said honestly.

*Flashback*

_"Who cares about video games anyway?" Ushio said, shoving Yugi into a wall. Ushio grabbed Yugi's backpack, dumped out it's contents, and dropped the bag. He soon left, leaving Yugi to clean up the mess. Yugi knelt to the ground. This had done it. When he got home, he was going to end his pathetic life. Others didn't care about him, why should he care about himself. Another hand started helping Yugi. Yugi gasped, and looked up._

_"Hello. My name's Ryou Nani. I'm kind of new here. I saw what he did to you. I didn't know you liked video games." the boy said._

_"Yugi Muto. I actually love any kind of game" Yugi said._

_"So do I. I thought I was the only one" Ryou said. When finished putting the contents of his bag inside, Yugi and Ryou stood up._

_"Wanna come over? My grandfather won't mind" Yugi said._

_"Sure" Ryou said with a smile._

*End Flashback*

"Ryou, I was going to kill myself when I got home that day. I owe it to you that you came and became my very first friend" Yugi said.

"Wow, Yugi. I had no idea" Ryou said.

"YUGI! There you are!" Claire exclaimed, opening the closet door. Yugi put a finger to his mouth and looked at Claire. Claire nodded.

"Yugi, who is that? Ryou asked.

"My band manager, Claire Anzi Alex" Yugi monotoned.

"Oh? What band did you join?" Ryou asked.

" 'The Egyptian Gods' " Yugi answered.

"Wait! So you're the one who I saw I stage a couple weeks ago! Da**, Yugi. You look so much like Yami, minus the extra blonde streaks. Yami looks a lot like-"

"Don't even bring him up, Ryou. He didn't care about me or Grandpa. He didn't even care enough to come to Grandpa's funeral!" Yugi outbursted.

'I wonder who he's talking about. I'll ask Seto when he gets home soo-'

"Yo, we're back!" Yami's voice called.

"Ryou, I gotta go. Also, screw you. You brought up my memorie, you b******" Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. I'm sorry" Ryou said.

"Ryou, I can't stay mad at you. Sorry for saying that about you" Yugi apologized. The two said goodbye, and hung up.

* * *

"Seto, I need to talk with you for a sec." Claire said. The two went into Seto's room.

"What is it?" Seto asked.

"When Yugi was talking to his friend, he said something about someone else. He didn't say a name, but what he did say was this: 'Don't even bring him up, Ryou. He didn't care about me or Grandpa. He didn't even care enough to come to Grandpa's funeral'. I want to know who this 'he' is" Claire said. Instantly, Seto was at his computer, typing away. After a while, he finally got something.

"Aha!" he said.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"The 'he' Yugi was talking about. He apparently has an older brother named Atem. It seems that one day, Atem left home, saying he was never coming back. And he never did." Seto said.

"Can you do more research on Atem Muto?" Claire asked. Seto nodded.

"Just give me a few seconds, and...here. Call this number. Even if Yugi hates me for the rest of his life, I want to reunite him with his brother" Seto said. Claire nodded and called the number that was on the screen. She nodded and handed the phone to Seto.

"Hello?" A baritone voice, similar to Yami's, said.

"Hello. Is this Atem Muto?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. May I ask whoi's calling?" Atem asked.

"My name is Seto Kaiba. CEO of Kaiba Corp. and lead vocalist and guitarist in 'The Egyptian Gods' "Seto explained.

"Seto Kaiba?! May I ak why you're calling me?" Atem asked, surprised.

"I've got a little surprise for you. Come to my mansion, and I'll show you. Here's the address..."

* * *

Yami and Yugi were in Yami's room, watching t.v, holding each other, and just enjoying each other's presence. During commercials, the two made out. Kaiba knocked on the door, and entered.

"Yugi, someone's hee to see you" Kaiba said. Yugi groaned, and left the bed. Yami whined in protest.

"Who is it?" Yugi asked"

"You'll see. It took a while to find this person, but we were finally able to" Seto said, taking Yugi to the room Atem was in. When Seto opened the door, he shoved Yugi in, and shut the door, locking it. He wasn't letting them out until they patched things up with each other.

"Yugi?" Atem said, surprised.

"Atem?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi!" Atem said, running forward, embracing his brother. Yugi got out of Atem's embrace. "Yugi, what's wrong. Aren't you glad to see me?" Atem asked. Yugi shook his head.

"After what happened..." Yugi said quietly. "After you left, Atem, everyone started being mean to me, again. I was bullied constantly for almost all of high school. I alsomt commited suicide, for Kami's sake, Atem! You didn't even come back for Grandpa's funeral, when he died of a heart attack." Yugi spat out. Hot, angry tears welled in his eyes and flowed freely down his face. He launched himself into his brother's arms and sobbed. "I thought you didn't care about me. That's why you left." Yugi said, holding Atem tightly. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi. Tears were going down his face as well.

"Yugi, you mean the world to me. When I left and when I said that, I was going through a very difficult time in my life. Never think that I don't care about you, Yugi, because I do." Atem said, holding Yugi closer. "I'm sorry that I wasn't around to help you finish high school, and I'm really sorry I wasn't around when Grandpa died." Atem said.

* * *

Yami and Seto had their ears pressed against the door, listening to the brothers talk.

"It sounds like they're getting along" Yami said. Seto unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Thank you, Seto, for bringing Atem over" Yugi said.

"You're welcome, Yugi" Seto said

"I have to go, Yugi, but I'll visit soon" Atem promised. The brothers gave each other a final hug, and Atem left.

*Three weeks later, at a concert*

"Okay. This song I wrote with sonme of my friends, before I ever went into the music industry. I hope you guys like it." Yugi said.

'Huh. We wrote a lot of songs together' Ryou thought.

'I wonder which song he chose?' Malik thought.

"This'll make your heart go bang-boom-boom!

Before I realize I'm in front of the monitor, I say Good Morning.  
I hadn't known how sleepy I'd become. A-u-A-u.

I was busy, but something inviting approached and, These words lured me in" Yugi sang.

"You really are stupid" Seto said into the mic.

"I'm seriously hooked!" Yugi protested.

"I'm not going to make it In this hopeless moment Instead of coming up with a good soloution I'll just give up!

Stupid, stupid stupid!

What is it that's motivating you so much? To the unknown world, take off.  
Bringing hope with you.

Stupid Stupid Stupid!

Don't you still have other things to take care of?  
Crying.  
Laughing.  
Being angry.  
Leave them to me.

I'll make them into my coloooooooooooooooor!" Yugi sang.

"He's singing...our first song" Malik and Ryou said together.

"Creative minds can't be disheartend.  
That's what the say, but I've alreay collapsed." Yugi sang.

"Hey, that's no good" Seto said into the mic.

"Somehow, after I recover, then look.  
Inspiration will overflow again, like an hourglass.

I've randomly created this but something is missing I tried to find it, but I was too exhausted!

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

After waiting for you so eagerly,  
it was mean to neglect me If I truly try harder,  
I'll become happy, won't I?  
Only for you.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

Obligations and duties, just forget them all Singing,  
Dancing,  
Drawings,  
Words I'll send them out

For my sake.

OK!" Yugi sang. Marik, who had volunteered, went to the center of the stage and started moving similar to Caramelldansen, only with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Tettopettenso" Marik sang. He went back to his normal position.

"Stupid, stupid stupid!

What is it that's motivating you so much? To the unknown world, take off.  
Bringing hope with you.

Stupid Stupid Stupid!

Don't you still have other things to take care of?  
Crying.  
Laughing.  
Being angry.  
Leave them to me.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

After waiting for you so eagerly,  
it was mean to neglect me If I truly try harder,  
I'll become happy, won't I?  
Only for you.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

Obligations and duties, just forget them all Singing,  
Dancing,  
Drawings,  
Words I'll send them out

I'll make them into your coloooooooooooooooooooor!" Yugi finished.

The crowd exploded into cheers.

"We hoped you liked tonight! Hopefully see you all tomorrow night!" Yami shouted. The crowd cheered again as the curtain closed.

*Later, at the Kaiba mansion*

"Aibou, come sleep with me tonight" Yami said, pulling Yugi into his room.

"Why?" Yugi asked, his face flushing crimson.

"Don't let Claire fool you. SHE'S VICIOUS !" Yami said. The two soon fell asleep in Yami's bed.

* * *

Me: The song used in this chapter was Triple Baka by Hatsune Miku, Kasane Teto, and Akita Neru.  
IS: Also, this chapter gives you a bit of Yugi's past, before joining 'The Egyptian Gods'  
Me: Also, YES! I gave Marik Teto's part in Triple Baka


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I have been wanting to do this, like, for awhile, now. I just needed the perfect timing for it Mwahahahahahaha!  
IS: She named the D-  
Me: SPOILERS!

* * *

"Aibou, time to wake up" Yami said gently, shaking Yugi. Yugi blinked his eyes open.

"Wh-What?" he asked, still half-asleep.

"Time for you to wake up. We have a whole band interveiw in a couple hours. Claire says to not get dressed, because she's picking out everyone's outfits" Yami said. Yugi flopped back onto the pillow.

"No interveiw. More sleep" Yugi mumbled. Yami chuckled.

"Come on aibou. Wake up, or no 'Good Morning' kiss" Yami threatened. Yugi sat up straight.

"I'm up!" He said immediately. Yami chuckled. He sat down by Yugi and cupped Yugi's chin.

"You know, this is why I love you. No matter how hard you try, you always end up looking cuter than ever before" Yami said. Yugi pouted, and Yami's face broke into a grin. "See what I mean?" he asked. He gently cupped Yugi's face and tenderly kissed his lips. Claire came in the room.

"Yami, it's time for you- okay, I'll come back" Claire said, turning back towards the door. Yugi and Yami pulled apart, red-faced.

"Nah, I'm comin'" Yami said. Yami got up, and Yugi pouted his lower lip again. "I'll be back" Yami assured, leaving with Claire. Yugi's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Yugi" Yugi's other friend, Malik Ishinai, said

"Malik?!" Yugi said, surprised.

"Yeah, it's me. I went to your last concert with Ryou. Yugi, you sang Our Song" Malik said.

"I know I did. I wanted to, because I missed both of your voices. And, I want to say something" Yugi said

"What is it?" Malik asked.

"Even though...It was Seto and Marik doing your and Ryou's lines, I only heard your voices, singing with me" Yugi said with a smile.

"Awww! Yugi, I swear I'd hug you if we were together right now" Malik said.

"Shut up" Yugi said.

"Oh come on, You know you love me" Malik teased.

"Ryou over there?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Wait are you suggesting we do another one of our songs?" Malik asked.

"Yep! I'll get Atem on the line so we have all four" Yugi said.

"Who's going to do the Kuriboh?" Ryou asked in the background. Malik put the phone on speaker.

"I'll do it!" Malik said.

"Okay, shush guys. We're going to surprise Atem" Yugi said. All three were quiet.

"Hello?" Atem said, picking up the phone. Claire came in the room.

"There's just no way that we can win, his cards are epic beasts. He duels too well because he's from another time." Ryou sang. On his end, Atem smiled.

"Listen, both of you! He's gunna rewrite history! He's gunna wipe out our card games!" Yugi said

"Never!" Malik intervened.

"Unless we break his massive monster into peices" Yugi finished triumphantly.

"Homies. We've been through so much stuff!" Malik sang

"I had to hear Jaden rapping" Ryou monotoned.

"That was rough." Yugi mentioned

"Now it's time to take this sucker doooown." Yugi, Malik, and Ryou sang.

"Come on guys, now it's time to blow doors down!" Malik sang

"I hear ya, Jaden, now it's time to blow doors down" Ryou sang.

"So, make your move 'cause I'm throwin' a facedown!" Malik exclaimed.

"Okay, just make sure you don't summon a gay clown!" Yugi mentioned.

"Now we've got to take this sucker down" the three sang.

"My hairy balls will make sure he won't take us down!" Yugi sang. Claire gave a small gasp. The rest of the band came in.

"A doo la la la la la la la la" Malik sang happily.

"No, this can't be happening, how do I take them down?" Atem sang

"We're gunna beat 'cha, oh Paradox! No doubt about it! Our card game rocks!" Malik exclaimed.

"As far as villans go, in anime. I hate to tell you, you're just cliché!" Ryou mentioned.

"That's right, yo messed with the wrong show! We're not just anyone, we're Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yugi exclaimed.

"We're Yu-Gi-Oh, We're Yu-Gi-Oh, We're Yu-Gi-Oh, We're Yu-Gi-Oh, We're Yu-Gi-Oh, We're Yu-Gi-Oh, We're Yu-Gi-Oh, We're Yu-Gi-Oh, We're Yu-Gi-Oh, We're Yu-Gi-Oh, We're Yu-Gi-Oh, We're Yu-Gi-Oh, We're Yu-Gi-Oh, We're Yu-Gi-Oh, We're Yu-Gi-Oh, We're Yu-Gi-Oh, We're Yu-Gi-Oh!" the three sang.

"No no no, no no no no! No no no, no no no no NOOOOOOOOO!" Atem shouted, dropping his phone. The four laughed.

"Well, guys. I gotta go. I think I just made us late for our interveiw" Yugi joked.

"Call us tonight!" Malik said. He hung up.

"Knock 'em dead tonight, Yugi" tem said. He hung up. Yugi hung up.

"Amazing!"

"You guys wrote that?!"

"That was pretty cool!"

"That guy sounded nothing Jaden!"

Yugi gasped, and turned around, seeing the band.

"Um...Hi" Yugi said slowly.

"Enough wasting time! Yugi, come with me!" Claire said, grabbing Yugi's wrist and dragging him out of the room.

*That night, after the interveiw and at the concert*

"Deeper, deeper you come into the forest pulled by a voice so sweet" Yami sand devilishly. The girls screamed. "Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper to meet" he sang.

"Quckly, quickly run as fast as your little legs can run into the dark. Come on, come on it'll be so fun, let's play a game on your mark!" Yugi and Yami sang together.

"This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick" Yami saing.

"Imagine that your drowning in the sweetest syrups. Dreams releive you of problems and sorrows that make you weep." Yugi sang.

"Because they are heaven-made and have one fall asleep" Yami and Yugi sang together.

"But they're only good if your surrounded by hallucinations. When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasent creations!" Yugi sang.

"You have revealed that your hands are tied, that your wrists bound dragging my heels. You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal" Yami sang. After a breif instrumental, Yami sang again. "Sometimes we see the shine of doubt, flickering on the double edged knife. A faultless love does not exist, there is no perfect feeling in the life" he sang, throwing a wink at Yugi. A bit of pink rushed to Yugi's cheeks, but quickly faded as he sang his next line.

"Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something that I'd thought I'd never see. Lantern shadows that grew at night, unconciously frightened me!" Yugi sang.

"My, my you bad kid. How dare you wake up so early" Yami scolded.

"If the blindfold falls of, then shall I blind you instead? Hey look, your laughing. Isn't that the cutest sight?" Yugi asked.

"But you still wear lies, so let's get back to our play tonight" Yami sang. The spotlight went on Yugi.

"Nee, choudai?" Yugi asked. He giggled. The lights turned back on on the stage. Everyone started cheering.

"Why are you trembling like a scared little mouse? Milk is what you want because it made you well at your old house" Yami sang

"This is my domain, my place, where it's just as warm as any place. I'll just toll what's in your pocket so you shall not lose any face" Yugi sang. The two started singing in unison.

"Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now. Don't ask why or when or where you don't even have to know how. Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing fake hospitality. Just give me that, quickly, just give here, right now to meeeeee" the two sang. They finished the dance, and everyone cheered. The curtains closed, and the band went backstage. Some girls who had backstage passes were back there, and were talking with the band. One went to Yami's dressing room. When Yami opened the door, she immediately started kissing him.

"Hey Yami. I was ju-" Yugi froze. Yami pushed the girl off of him.

"Aibou, it's not what you-"

"Shut up. Just shut up and save it." Yugi said, tears welling in his voice. He gave Yami one last look, before running off. He ran out of the concert hall, and into the woods behind it. Tears streamed down his face. Once he was far enough, he dialed Atem's number.

"Hello?" Atem answered.

"A-A-Atem...I..I hate him" Yugi sobbed.

"Yugi?! Hate who? Why are you crying?" Atem asked.

"Y...Y..Yami. I w-went to his room, a-and he was kissing a...a...another girl" Yugi broke down.

"Oh, Yugi. I'm so sorry" Atem said sympathetically.

"I hate him! I hste everything! I just want everything to go away" Yugi said through his tears.

"Calm down, Little Brother. You're upset, I get that. Just take a deep breath, now. Avoid him for a while, then confront him" Atem offered. Yugi sniffed.

"Thanks, Atem" he said, sniffling.

"You're welcome" Atem said. The two hung up. Yugi stood up and looked around.

Crap. He was lost.

* * *

Me: You guys deserved this long chapter, because I waited too long to update IS: She's sorry.  
Me: I just had to get 'I Will Protect You' out, or it was gunna kill me!  
IS: The next updates are as follows-  
Me: A Brother's Love  
IS: I Will Protect You  
Me: Email (A one-shot)  
IS: Rare Blood (A three-shot)  
Me: Desert Savior (Story coming up soon!)  
IS: Prince of Evil (Yu-Gi-Oh take on the Evillous Saga)  
Me: And a bunch of others! Now, those updates ARE NOT in order, except for the first two.  
IS: We gotta go now.  
Me: Gotta have a lil' chit-chat with the spirits that inhabit my room. I ain't scared of them. They aren't going to hurt me, but I know that they're there. They try to scare me, but it's not working. This has been happening ever since I read the rules to Hide and Seek Alone. I'm not scared, It doesn't happen often. I don't need an exorcist or anything, so put your phones up!  
IS: GOOD DAY TO YOU,SIR!  
Me: Songs used are We're Yu-Gi-Oh from the BBT Abridged Movie and Trick and Treat by the Kagamines!


End file.
